


The Unworthy Savior

by bumblebays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebays/pseuds/bumblebays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is guilty after all he has done to hurt Dean. Just a short poem from his point of view directed at dean of how he feels of the recent events and the mistakes he has made like Crowley, Leviathan, and abandoning him in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unworthy Savior

I need you,  
to save me.  
Not from demons,  
but myself.  
I am guilt,  
I am pain,  
and I know,  
I deserve hell.

If I see,  
what I have done,  
to my family,  
and to you,  
I am scared,  
I will lose myself.  
I am scared,  
of what I'll do.

Soldier of god,  
what kind of savior am I?  
All I've done,  
is destroy, kill, and lie.

The righteous man,  
So broken, weary, and torn.  
To save you,  
I'd fight every war.  
But even after,  
what I thought was rescue,  
it was I,  
who had abandoned you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok well thank you for finishing my poem and all that jazz. This is my first time posting so I apologize if I made any major mistakes, although I tried to keep it relatively short and simple. Anyways I hope you liked it.


End file.
